


[Image]Belmont's Fluff

by SDSlanderson



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: A prompt for MS paintbangBelmont and his fluffy cape





	[Image]Belmont's Fluff

Prompt for [Ruffled Fur](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mspaintbang/works/12229035)

-END-


End file.
